


Adventures

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Mad Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: A monster truck rally comes to Storybrooke, Maine. Things escalate from there.





	Adventures

“I am sure that if we just explained what happened here they would understand completely, love.” Alice insisted as Robin buried her face in her hands in astonishment at their actions.

“Sheriff Swan is going to kill me, then she is going to travel back down to Underbrooke, bring me back, and then she’s going to kill me again. I cannot believe I allowed this to happen.” Robin groaned, her voice muffled by her hands and barely audible even to Alice's sharp ears.

“I have so many questions about everything you’ve just said… but they can wait for now. We’ve gotten away with this so far, who’s to say we won’t get away with it completely?” Alice asked in an attempt to be reassuring, her voice still casual as if this was a completely normal situation.

“We are rather noticeable at the moment, Alice.” Robin scoffed. “You dared me to do this. It’s your turn to come up with a solution, Tower Girl.”

“I’m less experienced in Grand Theft Auto than you, Nobin. I don’t know. What would rebellious teenage Robin or the extremely adventurous Margot have done?” Alice asked, not noticing the spark growing in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Oh, I know exactly what they would have done. You might not like it later on, though.” Robin reached down and turned the key, craning her neck to look back before throwing the vehicle into reverse. Alice could only describe the look on her face as… well, Wicked. For the first time, the other girl seemed to bear a resemblance to her mother.

\-----/////-----

“You know, I wasn’t sure about what you said before… in regards to the Savior attempting to murder you.” Alice said lowly, her voice full of awe at Robin’s work. “I think I get it now.”

“I still can’t believe there was a monster truck rally in Storybrooke of all places.” Robin laughed as Alice poofed them home. “The Alice in Wonderland was too good for us to pass up.”

“I can’t believe that after I convinced you to borrow it, you parked it in Aunt Emma’s yard.” Alice rebutted.

“It’s what my younger self would have wanted.” Robin shrugged. “She would be so proud of me right now. I might have grown up surrounded by heroes, but I can still be a lovable rogue like my father.”

“I certainly love you, rogue.” Alice kissed her cheek. “I can’t believe I was once concerned about a lack of adventure when we decided to live in this realm.”

“I can’t imagine that any realm the two of us lived in would lack adventure,” Robin replied, collapsing onto their couch and pulling off her boots tiredly. “Just living my life by your side is the best adventure I could possibly ask for. You’ve brought wonder into my life and it is all that I could ever ask for.”

Alice curled up into Robin’s side and kissed her right on the mouth with all of the pent-up passion she had been harboring throughout the day. Robin always put things into perspective for Alice in a way no one else had ever managed. It usually kept her out of trouble, on special occasions, they got into trouble together… and those were Alice's favorites.


End file.
